


Tainted Love

by KaylaRen1



Category: Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRen1/pseuds/KaylaRen1
Summary: After his fathers untimely death Kylo has one year to find a suitable Queen to rule Alderaan with or he will lose the kingdom. He's not willing to be open with another person after his last relationship left him broken, so he decides to take up a pleasure slave.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first serious fan fiction I've written in years and my writing is a bit rusty. I'm sure the more I write the more I'll get back into the swing of things :)

He sat numb, a swirl of pain and confusion clouding his mind as he tried to take all of the information in. His father who had always been in perfect health aside from an off cold was sitting on what Kylo assumed to be his death bed, the doctors had said that they couldn't do much more so he was sent home to spend his final days in the comfort of own home. Kylo sat in his dad's office knowing this would all too soon be his own office. Trying to control the growing fear in his chest he stared at the book shelves, he had spent his whole life preparing to take his fathers place and yet it felt as if he somehow wasn't the slightest bit ready to actually step up.

"uh.. Mr. Ren?" came the quiet voice of a nurse, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"yes? what is it?" he barked back.

"I- uh, your father is asking for you..." she spoke softer this time.

"Is something wrong?" he asked realizing he probably shouldn't of been so hostile towards her.

"no sir, he just asked me to bring you to him."

He stood and started towards his fathers room before pausing and turning back. "Thank you Victoria."

As he enters the room he notices Han is sitting up right in the bed with a book in his lap, Kylo immediately recognized the book as one of the many books he had studied from for the last couple of years.

"hey kid."

"hey dad, what do you have that for?" Kylo gestures towards the book.

"just brushing up on some reading I suppose. never want-"

"to be a king who forgets his law" Kylo finishes with him. "come on dad, why do you really have the book?"

"well, seeing as you're going to be stepping up soon I figured I would remind you of one specific law... In order to be the king you need a queen. I know you're ready to take my place I know you'll be an excellent leader, I've watched you grow into a strong man-"

"so what's with the law book if you know ill be fine" he cuts in, trying his best to hide his own doubts.

"Kid i haven't seen you court a woman in a long while, I don't have a lot of time left and the people are going to need a king when I'm gone. All I'm asking is that you make sure you're able to take my place...I know you're still hurting from your last relationship but it's very important that you take the thrown after I'm gone."

"I will be able to take your place, I swear it."

Han smirked, "make sure you're happy with the lady you choose as your queen...because once the public knows who she is... there isn't any way to come back from that."

"I love you dad, I wont let you down" Kylo replied, his voice getting thicker as he tries to hide his emotion.

"I know you wont kid, I know."

Three weeks later

Leia, Kylo and Hux stood in study of the palace, it had been a week since the funeral and because Kylo hadn't found a queen before his fathers death they had decided to put the courtship act in place. This would give Kylo time to find an appropriate wife and queen while still allowing him taking the throne. Kylo looked at the portrait of his mother and father behind his desk and felt a ping of guilt, what would his mother do if she found out how he planned to get his queen? would she look at him differently? even worse would his mother accept the new girl as the queen?

"We're going to enact the emergency clause for now. Kylo you will be acting king to the public but the ceremony for you will be held in a years time, that should give you enough time to get your personal affairs in order." Hux said pulling Kylo out of his thoughts.

"thank you general Hux." Kylo replied "I'll expect you in my office at three o'clock for our meeting." he glanced at his mother who was already looking at him with sad, worried eyes. "I have things under control." he promises, hardly believing his own voice.

"Your father believed that, and I know you believe that." came her reply, and then she turned towards the door and headed towards the staircase. "I expect you two have some sort of plan to keep things under control, then" she called as the left their view.

"Kylo you better have some sort of idea as to how you're going to manage this, especially since you haven't even looked in the direction of a woman since-"

"Don't say her name." Kylo spit in Hux's direction.

Hux looked at him with suspicious eyes, "yeah and what plan is that?"

Hux wasn't even remotely prepared for the plan Kylo had come up with. "Sir with all due respect I'm not sure this is... the most plausible idea you've had about how to handle this." Hux said looking at the ground as he spoke. trying to not anger Kylo, he knew all too well how terrible Kylo's temper could be and he did not want to be on the receiving end of a fit.

"general...I don't have many options right now, I have a year to have a wife."

"And yet you choose to try to purchase a pleasure slave and make her one?" Hux demanded.

"well why not? they're trainable and I'm sure that a year is enough to make a passable wife. I wouldn't send her out to make public appearances fresh off of the market of course, I am not naïve to the fact that this is not ideal but none of this is ideal Hux."

"Sir, if I may.... have you thought about what would happen if your mother found out about this? what would she think?"

"she knows better than anybody that sometimes a king must make hard decisions for the better of the kingdom. My father believed in me, if this is what I choose is best she will respect that just as she respected my father's choices." Kylo states calmly.

"Well if you really feel that way then why are we not speaking on this in front of her? if she would be so understanding why did you demand that I keep this a secret between the two of us? " He said gesturing to the door that had been shut once Kylo started to explain his idea.

"this is a business meeting, general. or did you forget that?" Kylo hisses at him "Last I checked it is not my mothers business what I decide is best for the kingdom." Calming a little Kylo continues, "Leia always respected Han's decisions even if she didn't always agree."

Realizing there was no reasoning with him on this Hux sighed, "Kylo we've been friends since we were kids and I want this to work out for your best interest and the kingdoms but this seems like a very unstable plan. I know you're scared right now but-"

"I am not scared." Kylo growls. "I want what's best for me and my people, for everyone, I need your help. I am going to have to teach this girl how to act as a queen, without the people knowing her origins."

"I know, I'm going to do the best I can to help you, I just wanted to make sure you had thought through everything."

"I have, there's no other way. not better than this."

"when are we going? "Hux asks.

"Tonight. we have to start searching immediately, we're going under an alias so no one knows who we are. we move in secret."

"wont people recognize the girl when you present her to the kingdom for the first time?"

"Not if we can help it, I've got a few other people in the palace who are informed of my plan. you aren't the only one who i grew up along side of you know."

Hux lets out a chuckle, "well at least you've put a decent amount of thought into this."


	2. The secret

Kylo had driven a plain black car that to the average citizen would look to be just another car, Hux was impressed that he had thought of even this detail in the plan. Both of them wore plain black suits so to anyone who would see them they would think they were just business men. They drove for what felt like an eternity to Hux but was probably only about an hour or two out of the kingdom, it put Hux at ease to know they weren't going to be buying a girl from their own land. He looked out the window as they passed through trees and then fields and finally, they drove through a small town.

"are we going to be buying in the town?" "No, there's a place shortly outside of the city that sells slaves. Known for having very well-trained slaves, I don't have the time to be breaking in a new girl at the moment. " Hux nodded in agreement.

Another thirty minutes passed before they pulled up to a drive that had large black gates in front of what looked to be an open field. "This is the place then?" Hux asked in a quiet voice. "Yes." Kylo replied in a low voice while leaning out the window to put numbers into the key pad, the gates opened and he pulled forward. "Remember, while were in there I'm Ben and you're Xavier. When were in there we'll both be wearing a disguise, no one sees our faces or knows our names, there's not a lot of room for error this way so you can relax I told you I had this under control and I meant it.” For the first time since he had heard Kylo's plan he felt almost relaxed, he knew his Kylo would be careful but he didn't think there would be this much detail involved. How long was Kylo planning this for? was this the plan since he had broken up with-

Kylo parked in front of the manor and couldn't help but notice His friend’s astonishment and said, "You really think I would just walk into a live auction and hope no one noticed me didn't you? Honestly sometimes I think you have no faith in me at all. Now put this on before someone actually does see us." Hux took the helmet from Kylo's hands and stared at it. "Like the knights... but different, how did you manage this?" "I took up welding for a summer remember? this was the type of thing I practiced." Kylo shrugged, put the helmet on and looked at Hux waiting for him to follow suit. He put the helmet on and then on Kylo's leave, they both got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the manor. Hux looked around saw that the fence went all the way around the large property, he turned his head towards the manor and noted that it too was rather big and not at all the type of thing he had expected when he thought of a slave house.  
Hux swallowed anxiously and tried to look calm on the outside as to not give anything away.   
Kylo rolled his eyes at the general’s unease. 

"I've scheduled a private visitation with the owner of the house, the only one that knows I'm coming is him and he thinks we're from a different kingdom entirely so he has no reason to suspect or tell anyone we were here... even if I didn't offer to pay him twice as much as the girl I choose." 

"Twice as much?! Won't your mother know funds are missing if you pay that much and have nothing to show for it? " Hux finally snapped whirling around to stare at Kylo directly where his eyes would have been if he didn't have his mask.   
"You worry too much; I have funds put aside for this that no one will notice."  
Suddenly the door to the house in front of them swung open to reveal a short blonde man wearing what looked to be a nice blue suit. "Hello Ben, it's good to see you... and this must be your friend I assume?" "Xavier" Hux greeted calmly.  
"Yes Demetri nice to see you too, it’s good to see you stuck to our agreement of privacy" Kylo nodded curtly gesturing to the empty court yard.  
"Ah yes well anything for such a well-paying customer, come in will you, the girls are all inside." He gestured into the empty foyer with a glint in his eyes that told Hux that the man didn't care who they were or where they came from so long as they had the money Kylo had promised.  
"I expect only the best from you Demetri, I hope you've taken what I mentioned I needed from a pleasure slave into consideration because I won't be buying if the product isn't able to mind simple instructions."   
"Yes of course, I've picked the best girls for the guidelines you've given, not that all of our girls aren't well behaved. I have no doubt you'll find the perfect whore here."  
Hux tried not to flinch at the word whore. He knew how places like this were ran and being called a whore was probably the least hurtful thing this man named Demetri had done to the women who lived here but still it bothered him none the less. He looked to Kylo to see if the word had bothered him any, but if it did, he didn't show it.   
Demetri led them through the first hallway where they turned and at the end was another hallway this one was different though, it had metal doors all down each side. Demetri then turned to Kylo, "There's 12 girls down this hallway, all of which best suit your interests, their files are on their doors and you can take a look inside the room if you wish to see one at a closer view."   
Hux felt his stomach sink suddenly with the gravity of the situation in which he and his lifelong friend were in.   
Kylo nodded and moved forward, walking slowly to the first door and picking up the file. Hux watched as he studied it, looked into the window and moved on to the next door, Kylo did this twice more before he picked up a file that seemed to particularly interest him. Then hesitated and moved on to the next door. Hux took a deep breath and moved closer to his friend deciding that if this was what Kylo wanted then he might as well accept it and try to help find the right girl. Keeping his eyes on Kylo he watched as he read the file let out a quiet chuckle and move on.   
After a moment at the next door Kylo looked up at the window and called Demetri over, "I'd like to get a closer look at this one he stated as he handed Hux the file. immediately he looked down at the file and began to read:   
name: Amelia   
Age:23   
Height: 5'3  
Date of arrival: March 3rd.   
Date of last attempted escape: 1 year  
Notes: spent 10 months in reconditioning. Has been passive and quiet since her arrival. Gets along with other subs nicely. Status: broken.  
Hux looked up wildly, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He yelled at Kylo.   
"Hush" commands Kylo in response.   
"I only wish to look at her."  
"I've been your friend for a life time I know what that means. Do not even think about it." Hux hissed at him as Demetri opened the door and Kylo steps in with Hux shortly behind him.   
"Is she awake?"   
"Yes, drugged however." Replied Demetri   
"Oh and why is that?" Hux bursts out.  
"Privacy, as requested by your friend here."   
"How has her temperament been since she's been reconditioned?" Kylo asks, completely ignoring the glare Hux was shooting him through his helmet.  
Demetri smiles a cruel smile "Marvelous, best behaved bitch we've had in years. Of course, since she is the best behaved one here maybe a different girl would be best for you to-"   
"I'll take her."   
"Ben I must insist that you don't choose this one!" A bewildered Hux says. “How long has it been since she’s been back?" he demands. "Two months. “Demetri said calmly and looks at Kylo and then at the general. " we do use her as an example and she helps train and take care of the younger girls I think maybe your friend here might be right." The man said in a steady voice, but Hux knew that it was no use trying to persuade Kylo now.  
"Triple her asking price."   
"Sold." 

Hux said nothing as they left the hallway towards Demetri's office, only glaring at the ground in worry for his friend. After Kylo and Demetri discussed the price and it was settled on a ridiculous amount Hux thought, he decided to go wait in the car for them. When Kylo reached the car with Amelia he put her in the back, secured her to the seat and got in the front to start the drive home.  
after they left the gates of the manor Kylo took off his helmet and Hux did the same. "well, lets hear it. I know you're ready to give me an ear full." Kylo Quipped as he continued the drive back.


	3. The Drive

Hux sat in silence for the first few minutes of the drive, trying to decide on what exactly he would say to his friend and then he took a deep breath and looked over at Kylo.   
"How do you know the drugs won’t wear off and her become lucid on the way back?" He spoke in a soft worried voice.  
"She's drugged for now we’ve already discussed this, but since you’re so worried, I do have extra just in case.” He held up a small vile confidently.   
"Why her? There were plenty of well-behaved girls in there, picking her was reckless! What will happen if she decides to run away again? If this was her plan, to be sold and then kill whomever happened to buy her? How would I explain that to your mother? Not to mention the shame it would put on our Alderaan if this gets out. I mean really I don't understand- "  
"Armitage, enough." Kylo snapped, using Hux’s first name wasn’t something he did often because he knew it bothered him but he didn’t see another way to make him listen.  
"Do you think I don't know the risk of this? That I forget every few minutes and that's why you keep reminding me of how bad it could turn out? I know what I'm doing."   
"Well it's hard to believe you know the risks when you choose a girl that's known for running away, a girl that has just been retrained!"   
"I said ENOUGH!" Kylo slammed on the breaks and the car pulled to a jerky stop. They were in the middle of a twisting road, surrounded by trees which blacked out the night sky almost entirely. He sat there with his hands gripping the wheel, knuckles white and his face red with fury.   
Then he looked at his friend,   
"I know you are worried about how this could turn out but do you have to voice every single one of your thoughts?”  
"It seems as if I'm the only one thinking about these things!"   
"Oh yes of course it's only you who's worried about the potential outcome of this! It's not like I'm the one who lost their father and now has to lead a kingdom!”  
"I'm trying to be supportive of you, but you're going out of your way to make things harder for yourself!"   
Kylo chuckled darkly, "You're the one making it harder on me Armitage. It doesn't matter who I picked you'd find some reason to throw a fit!"   
"That's not true and you know it! I'm your friend-"  
"Then ACT like a friend god damn it!"   
Silence.  
Kylo looked in the mirror at Amelia and silently prayed he didn’t just fuck up everything his father had worked so hard for by choosing her. She was slouched in the seat, breathing shallow and her head moving slowly on the back of the seat. He sighed, looked back to the road and slowly put his foot on the gas to go home. Relaxing his hands on the wheel while knowing within the next couple of days he would see if Hux had been right.   
He didn’t look at Hux for a long while nor did he change his face, keeping a blank face while staring ahead at the road.   
“I didn’t mean that I don’t believe in you I just- “   
“I know what you meant, I heard you loud and clear.” Kylo says evenly.   
“Look, I’m just worried about you…I don’t wish anything bad on you or this kingdom and I do trust your judgement. I just… what if it doesn’t work out? What if you don’t even like her? You should at least like your wife Kylo.”   
“I don’t need to like her; she just has to act properly as the Queen. There doesn’t need to be any relationship beyond our public image.”   
Hux sat there a moment, stunned by the words that had left his friend’s mouth, this wasn’t the future he wanted for him. Hell, he didn’t want this for anyone, a life of loneliness it all seemed so bleak.   
“what about…” Hux trailed off hoping that what he meant was clear.  
“she’s a pleasure slave I’m sure we will have no issues with creating offspring. It’s not like I’m unwilling to give her intimacy in that respect.”  
“So that’s it then you just have her as a pet? Parade her around, dress her in gowns and use her?” Hux was absolutely appalled at his friend now.  
“Its not like she doesn’t get anything out of it. She gets a lavish life, all of her needs met, never having to do more than ask for anything she wants ever again.”   
“what if she wants love? Will she be allowed that from other men since that’s clearly not in your plan? “  
“Absolutely not.” Kylo replied as he gripped the steering wheel tighter turning his knuckles white and his face finally letting his face show emotion, anger.   
“And why not?” Hux demanded   
Kylo’s voice rose and his face got hotter with rage as he spoke, “Because she’s to be my wife, what kind of king would I be if it came out that she was having an affair? Do you know the disgrace that would fall on us?!”  
“So, what you’re both to be eternally lonely then? Because you won’t open your heart again… it was almost two years ago, I know your still hurting but- “  
“You don’t know a fucking thing about what happened or how it made me feel, I suggest you stop right where you are before you say something you’re made to regret.”  
“THIS is about more than you now! This is about Alderaan, don’t you get that?”  
“Evidently you think I don’t since you keep reminding me. Nothing you say will make me change my mind, so just drop it. You’re in this with me, if I go down you go down with me and you’d be good to remember that General.” His voice fell back to its normal monotone and he relaxed his face so it was unreadable.   
Hux sighed, knowing that there was no use arguing with Kylo on this, not now. “You’re right. I just want you to be able to open up again, you were so much happier than. You deserve to be able to trust and love again, I know you don’t want to hear it but as your friend and right-hand man I feel its my duty to tell you that and I’m sorry if that upsets you.”  
“I know you mean well.”  
“you don’t have to have your wall up with me Ren, I see through that shit anyways.” He smirks at the side of Kylo’s face.  
Kylo blew out a breathy laugh and looked back at his friend. “I know, its just easier sometimes especially when it comes to this type of thing.” He gestures to the back of the car.  
“What thing? Buying a pleasure slave? Have we done this before where I was the one drugged?” Hux replied, deciding to let it go for the night. They had plenty to worry about without turning on each other.   
“No, I don’t think we have.” Kylo full on laughs now. “and we probably shouldn’t make a habit of it either, you don’t look all that great with helmet hair.”  
The tension between the two disappeared quickly as Hux joked that not everyone feels the need to keep their hair perfect all the time. There was no more arguing as they drove through the kingdom, Hux decided he would keep his worries to himself for the night as best he could.  
“how are we going to get her in without anyone noticing?”  
“Victoria agreed to help with that.”  
“does anyone else know?”  
“just Flora.”  
“I was hoping you told her, she figures everything out anyways. I really didn’t want to have to be the one to tell her.” Hux chuckles.   
“That woman spent most of her life raising me, there’s no way I could keep anything from her at this point… and I knew she would be understanding.”  
“So, she gave you no issues then?” He asks skeptically.   
“She took some convincing but once she saw that this is what I really wanted she wasn’t going to stop me.”  
“Not that anyone could stop you.”  
Kylo smirked as he pulled up to the back of the manor and then into the garage “of course not, General.” He looked in the rearview mirror at Amelia. “It seems she fell asleep.”  
“probably for the best.”  
“yes. Probably.”   
Victoria and Flora came through the door and Kylo shut the car off. Both men get out of the car, Hux not sure what to do next.  
“well come on then, its nearly three am, your mother will be waking up soon we have to get her inside.” Came Floras gentle voice.  
“what’s her name?” Victoria asks Hux who is still standing by the passenger’s side door.  
“Amelia.” Kylo replies the same time Hux does.   
“Is she okay?” Flora asks worriedly as Kylo picked her up and headed for the door.  
“just unconscious for now.” Kylo replied   
“wait where is she going to be staying?” Hux demands.  
“I have two rooms; she will be staying in one of mine for the time being. Now come inside, we all need to get into bed.” Flora pleasantly replied while holding the door open for Kylo.   
“Yes ma’am.” He responds and follows behind them. “Here goes nothing”   
“don’t worry General, we have this under control. We’ve been preparing for this for a while, we’ve thought over every single detail.” Victoria pats his back and smiles softly at him.   
“How longs a while?”   
“who’s to say, come on let’s get some rest.”


End file.
